Não é Tão Fácil Assim
by Watashinomori
Summary: Nobody said it was easy... :YaoiSlash:


**Não é Tão Fácil Assim**

**Disclaimer: **A música é The Scientist do Coldplay, todos os personagens e blá blá blá não pertencem a mim e blá blá bla e os direitos são da J.K e blá blá blá. Todos sabem essa história de cor e salteado.

**Aviso: **Yaoi Slash ManxMan etc... acho que isso vocês também sabem de cor e salteado. E linguagem um tantinho feia... mas só um tantinho.

**Shipper: **Remus e Sirius, Remus e Severus (insinuações)

**Summary:** Nobody said it was easy...

**N/A: **Há muito tempo venho tentando fazer uma fic para essa música. Mas na época meu inglês era péssimo (não que o seja muito bom no momento, mas tá melhorzinho) e eu tive problemas para traduzi-la. Eu também escrevia muito mal (de novo... não é como se eu fosse uma Dana ou Ivinne ou outras milhares de autoras e autores a quem eu praticamente construí um altar –como são muitos mesmo eu só disse os nomes delas porque além de pequenos eu to sem net e como tenho fics delas salvas no pc pra ler são as únicas que eu lembro como escreve o nome...- mas dá pro gasto...), espero que esteja legal... Deixem uma reviewzinha pequetitita pra eu... pilíz...

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,

(Vim te encontrar, te dizer desculpe)

You don't know how lovely you are

(Você não sabe o quão é adorável)

I had to find you, tell you I need you,

(Eu tenho que te encontrar, te dizer que eu preciso de você)

Tell you set you apart

(Te contar que te pus a parte)

_-MALUCO, MALDITO FILHO DE UMA VACA! – O garoto loiro corria pela escola, chorando furiosamente. Seus xingamentos ecoando nas paredes frias de pedra._

_Era pequeno, pequeno demais para sua idade, parecia frágil e desprotegido, porém seus olhos diziam o contrário, possuindo uma força que não poderia ser descrita além de animalesca. Uma força bestial que estava concentrada numa fúria tão grande que as janelas estremeciam. E a fúria estava completamente voltada para o rapaz de cabelos compridos e negros que o seguia de perto, ignorante ou apenas ignorando a força descomunal do garoto menor._

_-Rem..._

_-NÃO ME VENHA INVENTAR DESCULPAS!_

_-Mas... – ele parou abruptamente calando o moreno. Virou-se lentamente os olhos brilhando tanto que o outro engoliu em seco. Após um tempo ele reuniu coragem novamente. – Desculpe._

_Como se feito de vidro o loiro caiu. Chorando, a fúria indo embora com as lágrimas. Dois braços fortes o envolveram e um beijo morno foi depositado em sua testa._

_-Não devia... não devia mesmo... você não merece... com certeza não... – sussurrava de forma desconexa._

_Sentiu o aperto contra seu corpo aumentar._

_-Com certeza eu não mereço o seu perdão, mas eu o quero tanto, tanto. Eu fui um idiota, imbecil, maluco, filho de uma vaca eu sou de nascença – arriscou um gracejo._

_Ele riu, um riso sofrido, meio alegre, como se já o tivesse perdoado, sua força brutal se apaziguando e respirando calmo de novo. Afastou-se do moreno que havia se ajoelhando diante de si. Então lhe lançou seu melhor sorriso, aquele que realmente mostrava onde sua força estava empregada, a diplomacia._

_-Estou perdoado?_

_-Não será tão fácil, senhor Black – e ambos riram juntos._

Aos poucos a imagem foi desvanecendo, transformando-se em seu velho quarto naquela casa sem graça, onde nada lhe valia.

-Nada é tão fácil, senhor Black – disse ao vazio. Sentindo as lágrimas tomando seus olhos.

Fazia tanto tempo agora. E a dor era tão forte quanto no primeiro dia, ou pior, posto que agora ele sentia a falta em seu cotidiano, e falta é algo sempre muito doloroso. Mas talvez mais doloroso era fingir estar tudo bem, ou que estava entorpecido, que não sentia mais dor nenhuma. Então, teoricamente, quis fazer todos acreditarem que não sentia mais nada, nem amor, nem desejo e nem vontade de viver. Embora realmente não fosse mentira, pois tudo se fora com ele.

-Nada é tão fácil, senhor Lupin.

Restara apenas a dor e a solidão. E as lembranças, que seriam eternas dentro de si. Cada cheiro, som, cor, fala, riso, grito, choro... tudo... tudo dentro de si, e restara somente ele para as carregar.

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,

(Conte-me seus segredos e pergunte-me suas dúvidas)

Oh, lets go back to the start

(Oh, voltemos ao início)

Running in circles, coming in tales,

(Correndo em cículos, entrando em contos)

Heads are a science apart

(Mentes são uma ciência diferente)

_-Fala sério garoto o que você tem?_

_-Nada – mentiu descaradamente. Era a primeira vez que se sentia mal por mentir sobre sua doença. Nunca antes isso fora um problema, mas aqueles olhos azuis escuros, quase negros o faziam se sentir mal._

_-Como nada? Você está doente todo mês! – Remus estava contra a parede, literalmente._

_O moreno o empurrara contra a parede do dormitório e o cutucava com o dedo tentando fazê-lo confessar, os outros dois rapazes apenas confirmavam com a cabeça tudo que ele dizia._

_-Mas não tem nada errado, é que eu tenho a saúde frágil._

_-Ele é alérgico, Sirius – o outro rapaz moreno disse sorrindo maroto._

_-Eu sei, Jimmie – Remus suspirou aliviado. – Ele é alérgico a lua-cheia – engoliu em seco. – Não é nada fácil nos enganar, senhor Lupin – e seus olhos brilharam em aceitação fazendo o garoto acuado se sentir, pela primeira vez desde que entrara no colégio, querido._

-Não é nada fácil enganar a si mesmo – suspirou. As lembranças como torrentes em sua cabeça. – Correndo em círculos chegamos a algum lugar, nosso mundo dos pesadelos de onde saímos acreditando nunca voltar – sussurrou ao vazio novamente, chorando.

_-Isso é errado._

_-Sim, mas quem se importa, Moony?_

_-Eu me importo, obrigado._

_-Até uns instantes atrás não estava se importando – sussurrou malicioso no ouvido do rapaz menor._

_Ele corou. E se remexeu dentro do armário de vassouras._

_-A-Até instantes a-atrás não era tão tarde – tentou consertar._

_-Por que fica tão acuado, meu Moony? Não já disse que se o velho da vassoura vier te buscar eu o protejo dele?_

_-O velho da vassoura é o Filch, e você não pode me proteger de uma detenção – apontou._

_-Hm... mas posso dizer que o seqüestrei, e estava tentando abusar sexualmente de você, mas sua virtude e atitude certinha não deixam, embora ontem a noite tenha deixado, e anteontem e daqui a dez minuto irá permitir que eu faça tudo que eu quero._

_-Como pode ser tão convencido – disse corado e num tom briguento que era traído pelo sorrisinho alegre que dava._

_-Sendo completamente seu._

_Voltaram a se beijar._

_Se beijavam como não faziam há séculos, treze anos para ser mais exato._

_Estavam tortos, meio caídos numa cadeira puída. Remus no colo de Sirius, as mãos do moreno em sua cintura, o loiro o enlaçando pelo pescoço. O tamanho agora era um problema porque Remus tinha o tamanho adequado de um homem de trinta e quatro e a cadeira não agüentava o peso de dois homens, mesmo que um estivesse muito magro por não ter uma refeição decente em anos._

_-Como senti sua falta. Tive medo que não me amasse mais._

_-Como poderia deixar de amá-lo?_

_O sorriso do outro foi a resposta que precisava, não poderia, nem se quisesse, nem se tentasse, era de Sirius pela eternidade, imutável como o passado._

_-Tenho tanta coisa para perguntar, meu Moony. Sobre Harry, sobre o mundo, mas neste momento eu só quero saber de você e o quanto você está perfeito._

_-Não vai ser fácil assim me conseguir de volta, senhor Black. Não vou voltar com apenas um beijo._

_-Então devemos ir para o quarto._

-Não vai ser fácil voltar.

Nobody said it was easy,

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)

It's such a shame for us to part

(É uma vergonha para nossos papéis)

Nobody said it was easy,

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)

No-one ever said it would be this hard

(Tão pouco que seria tão difícil)

Oh take me back to the start

(Oh, leve-nos de volta ao começo)

-Ninguém disse que seria fácil – levantou caminhando para o banheiro. – Se eu for sincero, devo admitir que eu sempre disse que não seria, mas ninguém disse que doía tanto perder algo duas vezes...

-Disse algo, Rem? – a voz espevitada de Tonks o assustou.

-Quando chegou? – assumiu seu ar doce de sempre, enxugando as lágrimas com uma toalha.

-Agora a pouco – outra voz lhe respondeu, Severus Snape. Olhou para ele, eram tão parecidos. Ambos eram apenas fantoches de Dumbledore, espiões, embora de importâncias diferentes, ele indispensável, Rem completamente inútil, e ambos usavam máscaras, uma fria e outra doce.

-Severus, você aqui?

-Ordens.

-Eu o trouxe comigo, ele estava mais ranzinza que o normal – sorriu para Remus. Ele tinha que pará-la. Sabia o que fazia, e não queria. Mas não queria ser grosso.

Tonks correu para a cozinha dizendo algo sobre precisar se alimentar melhor. Snape e Lupin se entreolharam. A conversa fluindo sem uma palavra ser dita. "Sinto muito" disse um olhar negro. "A culpa não foi sua, foi minha" disse o âmbar. "Eu sei que sofre, não adianta usar a máscara" retrucou.

-Dói – disse caindo ajoelhado.

-Eu posso ter a solução.

_-Não vá por aí, Moony – o loiro sequer ouviu e continuou correndo até trombar em alguém e cair sentado. – MOONY! – gritou em desespero. Então reconheceu a figura que trombara com seu namorado._

_-Olá, lobinho – disse com um sorriso enviesado. Nem bem pudera pensar em outra coisa para dizer e sentira algo pontudo espetando sua garganta. – Olá também, Black._

_-Severus, o que quer?_

_-Andar? Você bateu em mim. Devia por uma coleira nele, Black. Se é que já não p... – fora atirado longe por algum feitiço._

-Por que me ajudaria?

-Por que faz perguntas para as quais já tem respostas, Lupin?

-Já me ofereceu isso uma vez – respondeu suave e perigoso.

-Mas antes você tinha o benefício da dúvida. Black era inocente ou não? Agora, ele se foi.

-Você não deixou Nymphadora te trazer.

-Vim porque quis. A minha oferta ainda está de pé.

-Por quê?

Severus não podia responder essa, não sabia essa resposta. Tinha tantas respostas possíveis. Por que eu sofro tanto? Ou, por que ele se foi? Ou, por que me oferece ajuda? E Severus só tinha resposta para uma delas e essa resposta Remus possuía também.

-Ainda continuo sentindo o mesmo por você – disse sincero. Remus o abraçou.

-Eu só o quero de volta.

-Ou não sentir mais – sussurrou.

-Ou não sentir mais – concordou.

I was just guessing at numbers and figures,

(Eu estava adivinhando números e figuras)

Pulling your puzzles apart

(Colocando seus quebra-cabeças de lado)

Question of science, science and progress,

(Dúvidas de ciência, ciência e progresso)

Do not speak as loud as my heart

(Não fale tão alto quanto meu coração)

_-MOONY! MOOOOOOOOOOOONY!! MOONY, EU VOU TE ACHAR!_

_Estava escondido dentro do armário. Às vezes era bom ser pequeno, podia achar os melhores lugares para se esconder... e, bom... tinha outros motivos também._

_-SÓ FALTA ACHAR VOCÊ, MOONY. SE NEM PRONGS, O DONO DA CASA CONSEGUIU SE ESCONDER, POR QUE ACHA QUE SERÁ DIFERENTE COM VOCÊ? – ele aproximou-se vagaroso do armário. – ACHEI! – e o tomou nos braços o beijando. – Não é fácil se esconder de mim._

_-PAREM COM ISSO... AAAAAAAAH... MEUS OLHOS, MEUS LINDOS OLHOS CASTANHOS ESVERDEADOS – esperneou James em tom zombeteiro. E todos riram._

-Não é fácil se esconder – disse mais tarde naquele dia, quando Severus e Tonks já haviam ido. – Não é fácil se esconder – repetiu amuado.

Era uma oferta tentadora a de Severus. Mas era justo? Justo com Sirius? Com Harry? James? Lily? Consigo mesmo? Sirius, James e Lily eram apenas lembranças agora, e Harry, bem, o rapaz não devia se importar mesmo.

_-Eu o amo. Mais que a mim mesmo. Eu... eu tenho medo._

_-É normal que sinta medo, Rem querido. Eu mesma sinto muito medo. É um grande passo ir morar com ele, principalmente por se tratar do senhor Sirius Black. Não vai ser fácil conviver com ele._

_-Tem razão, Lily. Mas então a senhorita, desculpe, senhora tem medo de James, hein?_

_-Tem algo que não te contei – disse exultada, os olhos esmeraldas brilhando tanto que pareciam duas estrelas._

_-O que foi?_

_-Eu estou grávida._

Resistia, resistia muito mesmo àquela oferta de Severus. Mas sua resistência estava tão baixa que estava parado diante dos aposentos dele nas masmorras prestes a bater na porta.

-Remus? – Severus saíra da sala antes de poder chamar, a porta abrindo tão repentinamente que fizera o homem saltar uns cinco centímetros no ar. – O que faz aqui?

-Eu vim conversar sobre sua oferta, mas se está ocupado...

-Entre.

_-Eu tenho a solução._

_-O que? Veio me atormentar mais? Gritar para mim que eu estava errado ou... – fora calado com um beijo, brusco._

_-Eu vim dizer, que tenho a solução._

_-SE AFASTE DE MIM SEU INFELIZ! SAIA DA MINHA CASA, SAIA AGORA!_

_-Não vai ser fácil, Lupin. Se livrar das lembranças. Eu volto quando seus nervos esfriarem._

_E voltou, na semana seguinte._

_-O que quer, Snape?_

_-Que me escute – disse calmo._

_-Diga, então – sua raiva inicial sumira por completo, restando a tristeza._

_-Eu posso fazer parar de doer, mas não é fácil._

-Não agüento mais, Severus, você tinha razão. Eu não tenho o benefício da dúvida agora.

-Você sabe, o quanto isso dói em mim, não sabe?

-Posso imaginar – disse de cabeça baixa. – Acredite, me dói mais vê-lo assim.

-O que te dói mais é me ver sofrer por ele – sussurrou, de repente tornando-se arisco, como se repensasse no que fazia, como se o cheiro do outro homem o lembrasse do passado e principalmente do motivo de estar ali.

-Talvez – foi a resposta.

_-Não gosto da forma como ele te olha._

_-Não seja paranóico, senhor Black – zombou._

_-É sério._

_-Por favor, eu não sou bonito, quem olharia para mim? – recebeu um olhar descrente como resposta._

_-Se você não é bonito eu também não sou... e ambos sabemos que eu sou um deus! – risadas._

_-Somos humildes, não é, senhor Black._

_-Por que gosta tanto de me chamar de 'senhor Black' – terminou de forma pomposa e evidente zombaria._

_-Acho meio... erótico – e Sirius sorriu. Então emburrou de novo._

_-Ele está olhando, e não desvie o assunto. Não gosto como ele olha para você, o Snivellus, nem como ele fala 'lobinho'. Hnf._

_-Não se preocupe, não é fácil me perder._

And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,

(E me conte que me ama, volte e me assuste)

Oh and I rush to the start

(Oh, e eu corro para o início)

Running in circles, chasing in tales,

(Correndo em círculos, perseguindo contos)

And coming back as we are

(E voltando ao que somos)

-_SIRIUS BLACK! SIRIUS BLACK! – chamava alto no meio do campo de quadribol vazio e debaixo da chuva. O moreno baixou a vista sorrindo._

_-Sirius Black se apresentando, senhor... – e ergueu uma sobrancelha zombeteiro enquanto saía da proteção do vestiário e ia para debaixo da chuva._

_-Eu tenho uma resposta. Sua resposta – continuou ignorando a brincadeira do outro se aproximando. O moreno apenas ergueu novamente a sobrancelha o incentivando a continuar. – Eu te amo! – disse rindo feito um bobo. – Eu te amo! Eu te amo! EU TE AMO! – e se jogou nos braços dele. – Eu te amo!_

_-Também te amo, Moony. Muito mesmo – e o beijou docemente._

-Está pensando nele, não? – disse sem se virar da bancada de trabalho.

-Adianta eu negar?

-Não – silêncio. – Potter continua se comportando feito o palerma que ele é.

-Não tente desviar os rumos do meu pensamento, Severus. Só termine logo, por favor.

-Ela está deprimida.

-Como se ela tivesse o direito – suspirou.

-Era primo dela.

-Por favor, sabemos que ela está assim porque eu me nego a sair com ela.

-Se eu resolver o seu problema, o que fará? – então se virou para o outro homem.

-Acho que darei uma chance a ela, para pelo menos alguém ser feliz.

-Por que não eu?

-Preciso responder?

_-ODEIO AQUELE CARA, ODEIO MESMO._

_-Foi sua culpa._

_-Mas ele me provocou. Eu... o que eu podia fazer? – o loiro parecia estar no limite. Fechou a mão com tanta força que quebrou a própria varinha._

_-LÓGICO A ÚNICA SOLUÇÃO E ATIRAR O PALERMA CONTRA SEU MELHOR AMIGO PARA QUE ELE O MATE, NÃO É?_

_-Rem..._

_-NÃO COMEÇA! Pensa que é fácil para mim? Aturar isso? Lobinho para cá, lobinho para lá. As indiretas? E QUE CULPA EU TENHO? QUEM QUE O MANDOU PARA O LOBISOMEM SANGUINÁRIO? VOCÊ, SENHOR BLACK. VOCÊ!_

_-Mas não pensei que você fosse... ok, eu pensei e fiz de propósito – admitiu diante do olhar acusador._

_O outro rapaz começou a correr para longe dele._

_-MALUCO, MALDITO FILHO DE UMA VACA!_

-Porque Black não ficaria feliz. Não, não precisa mesmo. Toma está pronto – e saiu.

-Não é fácil, Severus, acredite em mim, não é – e saiu também.

Nobody said it was easy,

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)

It's such a shame for us to part

(É uma vergonha para nossos papéis)

Nobody said it was easy,

(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)

No-one ever said it would be this hard

(Tão pouco que seria tão difícil)

_-Eu não estarei aqui para sempre, Moony._

_-Pára com isso – as lágrimas escorriam pela sua face._

_Odiava quando ele vinha com aquele assunto, cada vez mais Sirius tocava naquilo. Estavam ainda nus da última transa, enquanto sentiam o fôlego voltar ele começara com aquela história de novo._

_-Mas é a verdade, meu amor – e o abraçou. – Um dia eu não estarei aqui para você, quero que me prometa, que vai continuar por mim._

_-NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! Iremos morrer juntos, velhinhos, de mãos dadas sorrindo um pro outro, numa cabana na montanha._

_-É uma imagem linda, mas pouco provável, meu Moony, me promete. Só assim estarei em paz caso algo aconteça. Me promete que vai continuar, ser feliz, casar, ou o que quer que seja, que irá me levar para sempre em suas memórias._

_-NÃO! Eu não quero que você morrer, não farei uma promessa funesta como essa. Não! NÃO! – e caiu no choro, dizendo esporadicamente um 'não'._

_-Eu amo você, e sei que um dia irá me prometer isso._

_-Não – sussurrou antes de adormecer._

_-Não é um mundo fácil, meu Moony – e o deitou na cama, se aninhando ao seu lado em seguida. – Não é um mundo fácil._

Não tinha coragem de aceitar de vez a solução de Severus. Lembrava sempre da promessa no ar, queria gritar que sim, que seguiria em frente, mas a dor era muito forte. Ficava vendo o vazio, esperando um sinal. Esperando. Talvez esperasse que Sirius surgisse e lhe contasse algo. Mas estava apenas na espera.

_-Flores – sorriu._

_-Lógico que são flores, o que eu daria para ela além disso, Moony?_

_-Chocolates, brincos, cordões, vestidos, livros, poemas, serenatas. É uma imensidão de coisas, Prongs._

_-O que ele te dá? – perguntou malicioso vendo o loiro corar._

_Remus inclinou-se contra o criado-mudo e tirou um cartão da gaveta._

_-Promessas – sussurrou._

_James olhou o cartão._

_-"Serei eternamente seu" – riu. – Isso é uma promessa?_

_-Promessa de um futuro melhor – disse irritado. – Melhor que "Batatinha quando nasce se esparrama pelo chão, toda vez que eu te olho bate forte o coração", vê se cresce, James! – e saiu pela escada do dormitório._

_-AH, NÃO É FÁCIL ESCREVER POEMAS, SENHOR BRILHANTE! – retrucou incrivelmente corado._

Resistira um ano, resistira a todas as tentações, ou ao menos as tentativas de tentações criadas por Tonks e Severus, embora ele realmente devesse assumir que, se não fosse a consciência do que diria Sirius, Snape seria uma grande tentação. Porém ficara tudo insuportável quando Dumbledore se fora, e Snape também. O que mais fora difícil de assumir era que a presença do outro homem apaziguava um tanto sua tristeza.

A dor ficara de um nível tão insuportável que ele caiu na única real tentação. Tomar aquele líquido púrpura. Antes do enterro de Dumbledore tomou o frasco nas mãos e o tomou inteiro. Sentiu-se zonzo e caiu desmaiado. Assim que acordou foi atrás de Tonks, demorou um bocado para achá-la.

-Você tem razão. Não há motivos para eu negar isso – sua máscara estava posta. – Acho que podemos tentar – suspirou ante o sorriso dela.

"Ao menos alguém está feliz, Severus. Mas não é fácil, não vai ser fácil estar com alguém quando eu não sinto nada, nem amor, nem desejo e nem vontade de viver".

I'm going back to the start

(Eu estou voltando ao começo)

**N/A: **Estou muito feliz com essa fic... terminei ela e ninguém além de quem a J.K. matou morreu... é incrível para mim... mas também acho que acabei com minha cota de mortes... só 'Inevitavelmente, Vida' levou mais da metade da cota ¬¬. HAUhUAhuHA Não se preocupem... vou ao cartório pedir a renovação da cota de mortes em fics... kisus


End file.
